Just like that, out of habit
by Tot Greenhill
Summary: She believed. I believed just out of habit ...  Sorry for my bad english


Title: Just like that, out of habit

Author: Tot Greenhill (White)

Beth: I try to be literate

Pairing: Sasori / Sakura

Genre: Romance, angst

Size: Mini

Rating: R

Disclaimer: renounce the rights to the characters. All rights to the characters belong to Kishimoto-san

Warning: Light BDSM

Accommodation: Anywhere with my consent

Status: completed

I apologize for my clumsy english. In 13 years it is very difficult to know two languages at once. Sorry for my ignorance. Russian I know much better, but still ... If everything is very bad, then write about it in the comments. I immediately delete this fanfic. Enjoy your reading!

All her friends were amazed her strange habit. She always believed in the good ending. Stupid habit that way, helped her not to give up when all others were broken.

Here and now, when dead Naruto lay on the ground, defeated Madara and Konoha was fired, she was able to adequately continue the fight with his opponent.

Akasuna-no-Sasori. Villain-fate brought them together again.

Sasori's eyes filled with indifference. Sakura's emerald eyes shining with faith. She believed, even now. Just like that, out of habit.

She believed that everything would be fine, even when her half-dead dragged to the punishment for Sasuke and Madara. Here and now, on her knees, she expected a sentence.

-What do I do with it?

Sasori's voice sounded unusually sharp in this sepulchral silence. The younger Uchiha throws at her cold stare.

-Leave her to me, as a battle trophy.

Puppeteer nods and pulls back her long dark corridors, and even now she believes that she can still be saved.

She saved lives. Moreover, it fed and dressed in beautiful clothes, apparently taken from other victims. Sasori would come to her every day. Every day, his hands caressing her body. Every day, his lips took possession of her lips. Every day she woke up in bed with him. He said that he loves her, but she only shook her head and asked him to leave.

-I love you.

-I hate.

-You will be mine.

-I will be free.

-Your friends no longer.

-But my enemies are still alive.

Sakura has learned to refute each of his argument and find a counterbalance to his opinion. Sasori did not mind it. Every day, he tried to deprive the remarkable tenacity of her faith. She did not want to admit it, but each time, succeeded him all the best.

She broke it, but her habit, anchored her, did not give the girl to surrender. She unconsciously continued to believe. Just like that, out of habit.

Itachi and Nagato and periodically looked for her. They sure would help her escape, if not control, Kabuto. All that they could, it convinces her that everything will be fine. She believed their words. Just like that, out of habit.

When Sasori once again came to her, she sat on the window, staring into the distance.

-What do you think Sakura?

-The fact that a person who has faith cannot be broken.

-Why do you continue to believe in salvation?

-Just like that, out of habit.

The girl did not understand what provoked his fury. Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled off her from the window sill pinned Sakura to the wall.

-I will break you.

-If you kill the faith, there remains hope.

Growled, he abruptly stared at her lips tight kiss. The thin trickle of blood on her glass chin.

-I will kill you.

-Will remain those who will take my place.

Silk kimono fell to the floor, ripped his hands. He pressed his lips to her chest, breathing hotly and sucking on it like a baby. Hands Sasori embarked below, getting his fingers in her womb. Not a single groan not escaped her lips. She learned to be silent.

His hands closed on her buttocks, pressing her possessive girlfriend to him. She believed that now, someone will come and save her. Just like that, out of habit.

Untied the belt on his trousers, he abruptly entered her body. Tears in her eyes, spoke of the pain, but she remained silent, not wanting to show their defeat.

With each new thrust, he penetrated deeper and deeper. Terrible pain forced to forget about everything, but she believed that now it's over. Just like that, out of habit.

Hot sperm has been poured into it, burning both inside and outside. It was painful, but it is believed that the pain will soon pass. Just like that, out of habit.

Dressed Sasori gave her a cold stare. Taking a kunai in his hand, he slowly walked over to her step.

-Your rebelliousness bothered me, Sakura. Or pleaded my own, or die.

She looked into his eyes and shook her head. He squinted.

-You do chose their own destiny.

Sasori raised his kunai, intending to give her soul's death, and she believed that all right. I believed just out of habit.

Someone threw a blow puppeteer in the room, thereby temporarily deducing it from the game. Red hair girl with glasses gave her a hand.

-Rather, run!

Sakura did not know why trusted Karin, who was her enemy. She believed everything familiar to her people. Just like that, out of habit.

Karin confidently led her through the corridors, avoiding a meeting with security.

-Why did you save me?

-Life for a Life. I am returning the debt.

Ran through the dark dungeons, the girl excitedly told Sakura that those survivors rebuilt the village. The fact that Naruto though a miracle, but still managed to survive. The fact that she became the wife Karin Ibiki Morino.

Holding the savior's hand, Sakura ran through the corridors, in the belief that he can return home. Believing just out of habit.

They managed to escape from the bunker, but they did not have time to run away. People Madara still overtook them. Karin fell, pierced by a sword-haired guy with the shark teeth. It seems that earlier they were a team. So, she fell on the grass. Ibiki never live to see the return of his young wife. Sakura believed that the soul Karin gets into Heaven. I believed just out of habit.

Sakura met his death at the hands Chiyo-san. A feeling that Madara specially sent these people that they should be harder to die. On a white kimono girls appeared blood-red stain. Just like a rose in the snow. Do not stand on feeble legs, she fell to the ground. The enemies are gone, leaving her to fend for themselves.

Lying on the ground, Sakura watched as the rain washed the dead body of Karin. She believed that someone from the village will find them. I believed just out of habit ...


End file.
